Do you remember me?
by s walls
Summary: It is a new era: the Volturi have taken over. They search for vampires with special talents and all the newborns, who pass the test, gets their memories erased. Bella is changed and passes. But, who is that boy she sees in her mind? FULL SYNOSIS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bella Swan is a special vampire. It is now a new era: the Volturi have taken over. Their plan is to wipe out all vampires except to recruit the ones with special abilities. Yet, there are still some who are resisting this rise in power. Every new vampire turned will have their human life erased. If they do not exemplify new talents, they are killed immediately. But, Bella passes the test. Will she hang on to her human life? And who is that boy she sees in her mind? A love story about one girl's determination to find the one who's been haunting her memories._**

**Sorry this is like super duper short! Please tell me what you think of the storyline! Thanxx**

**I know this is kind of a Twilight and The Host (also by stephenie meyer) mix... lol**

**Disclaimer: everything- idea, characters ALL belong to stephenie meyer so please dont kill me for "borrowing" them :)**

**Enjoy! and PLEASE review!**

Prolouge:

"She's perfect." Aro spoke, licking his lips, as he glanced at the girl withering in pain on the floor.

"Why?" Caius asked with genuine curiosity. "What powers are expected from her?"

"Only time will tell," Aro said solemnly, deep in thought. "She's different, though. Her mind is like an intricate network that cannot be unlocked. We'll she how she turns out."

"What happened to her anyways?" Caius questioned. He looked at the girl, she was silent as if she was asleep. Didn't she feel the pain coursing through her body?

Aro laughed. "She was still human when I found her. The Cullens did not honor thier end of the deal. So I brought her here and changed her."

"When is she going to get her memories erased?" Caiused inquiered once more.

"Soon. Probably on the third day. Get Felix to keep watch on her." Aro commanded. He stepped over the girl lying on the floor and left the brightly lit room.

Caius lingered behind before calling Felix over, watching the girl's motionless body, and wondering what would become of her.

**I need some ideas: what should bella's powers be?**

**Thanks so much!! :D**


	2. Mission

**I wanna thank Firetail of Thunderclan and Akito Megumi for the review and suggestions for Bella's powers!**

**Hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Bella's POV:**

A piece of paper sat on the desk in front of me. I was sketching something... no, someone. It was _him_. He was in my mind, always in my mind. I didn't know who. I've never told anyone about him, either. I was afraid _they_ might do something.

I started with the boy's eyes. They were large, honey-gold, irises with a dark, black pupil in the center. The eyes were beautiful and I wondered how he could attain such a mesmerizing color. I sketched it out, remembering every detail I could.

As I finished, I held it farther away and took a good look at it. They were beautiful. The sparkling eyes seem to speak, they were filled with a kind of compassion or warmth, and it looked like they were _smoldering_ me.

I scoffed. I was going physco over a drawing. Taking another good look at it, I attempted to outline the rest of the godlike boy's face. But, a voice spoke outside my room, in the hallway. I stuffed the paper away in a drawer were there was many more drawings of the beautiful boy. The door quietly clicked open.

"Isabella, please come out." It was Marcus. His eyes narrowed as he saw me and I felt a little guilty hiding the drawings from him. But, I didn't want anyone to know about _him_ yet.

I have been with the Volturi as long as I remember. I cannot recall anything before that. I couldn't remember my human life, not even the experience when I was being changed. It was all a blank.

"We need to talk to you." Marcus continued. I obeyed him immediately and followed him out. We walked to a room where Aro, Caius, Jane and Alec were all there.

"Welcome Isabella! Please come on here!" Aro spoke cheerfully. I docilely went over. I saw Jane back away a little when I passed her. For some reason, we never really got alone in the couple decades I had lived with the Volturi. I knew that she resented me a little because her gift could not work on me, but I always had this feeling that she _knew_ something about me that I didn't.

But, most vampires did shy away from me. It was because of my special power. No gifts dealing with the mind would work on me, yet I could control anything with my mind. For example, I actually had the power of telekinesis, so I could move anything with my mind. In addition, I had the ablility to control people and their minds too. It was a strange and extremely powerful gift. Aro says that it was because my mind was somehow _different_.

I've actually only used the controlling minds part twice. The first time was right after the transformation. It was involuntary and that's when my powers were discovered. The other time was an awful experience. I had gotten mad at one rebellious new vampire and lost it. Something went wrong with the girl's brain and she was...destroyed.

It was one of the worst moment of my life. After that accident, I had to learn how to keep my powers under control. So, I started learning more self-restraint. From then on, I have become a lot more prudent and cautious.

I sighed and went over to Aro. "You called me, Master?" I asked.

"Yes...Isabella. Well, we thought we could request your help in searching for a large coven of vampires. You see, they are very brilliant, well practiced and extremely intelligent. It seems the other search vampires were not... witty enough. So with you there, they may be more cooperative." Aro said pleasantly.

I knew he was giving me permission to use my powers. But, I wondered why this coven was so important.

As if he read my thoughts, Aro reassured, "We do not seek this group to destory them. We are allowing them to join the Volturi. After all, we can't have stray covens of vampires everywhere! And they are more of a friend, anyways." He sounded like he was mentioning a long lost companion.

I nodded and asked wearily. "Will I be going alone?"

Caius voiced the answer, "No. Jane and Alec will accompany you."

I dissapproved this idea to myself. It was going to be a long and difficult journey. I didn't understand why _they_ could've just went. Jane's power was even more destructive than mine.

"You three will be departing first thing tomorrow, feeding beforehand. You may leave now." Marcus informed us.

I walked thoughtfully back to my room. I had never acutally thought about what the Master's were planning. I knew they searched for vampires that will exemplify special abilities and wipe out the rest. _But, why?_

I entered my room thinking of the coven I was assigned to find. Something in the back of my mind triggered. As if I was trying to remember something long forgotten. I thought harder. Something was buried back there, oh yes, it was awakening.

An image flashed in my mind. An absurdly handsome vampire was sitting on the stool of a piano. He was glistening like a thousand diamonds, his eyes mesmerized on the keys. The boy's fingers played each note swiftly, running smoothly across the piano. Then, it was gone.

I didn't know where the image came from, but it flowed in my mind with a sweet melody accompanying it. The song reminded me of something I couldn't quite remember. _It was a lullaby_, I realized. Of couse the vampire was the boy I saw in my mind. But the song enchanted me. The melodious song played over and over in my mind.

I went in my room and took out all my drawings of the boy who always appeared in my mind. I counted them. There were 28 drawings. I stared at each one, trying to recall something, anything.

I sighed and put them all away. Sitting on the commodious couch, I finally closed my eyes, wondering who the boy was, and why he was haunting my mind.

**not hard to think who the coven is right? lol**

**Review plz :D**


End file.
